<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You didn't have to do that by 3arlgr3yt3a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179849">You didn't have to do that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arlgr3yt3a/pseuds/3arlgr3yt3a'>3arlgr3yt3a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's just go ahead and rewrite this whole scene a bit more... Supercorp-y. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Could Be Canon, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arlgr3yt3a/pseuds/3arlgr3yt3a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season two episode twelve.</p><p>Where Lena fills Kara's office with flowers and then Kara stops by to thank her and Lena is wearing a fucking skin tight leather suit what the FUCK looking way too hot for an office environment and looking at Kara like THAT? </p><p>Anyway, welcome to me taking all Kara/Lena scenes and changing them to be like they are IMPLIED to be. So here's what might've happened if supercorp was canon, and this show was porn, LOL, thank you:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's just go ahead and rewrite this whole scene a bit more... Supercorp-y. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You didn't have to do that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>words: 2087<br/>words that are "fuck": 287<br/>could this be any dirtier WOW I'm sorry I'm going to need to go buy some soa- oh WAIT there is no soap in any grocery store anywhere, thanks corona!<br/>y'all I really am sorry for the extensive swearing I can't help it. also too lazy to reread and edit so *finger guns*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>before we begin lets just set the scene shall we?</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“That's a good article; you flatter me.” Lena dropped the glossy catco magazine to her lap before setting it aside.</p><p>Kara lifted a hand half buried in the sleeve of her burgundy top. “I only wrote the truth…." she smiled, looking out in thought, "I’m learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There's always another side.”</p><p>“Even when it's hard to find.” Lena interjected, nodding along with Kara.</p><p>“Especially when it's hard to find." Feeling the shift Kara took the opportunity in topic change. “So, my office is overflowing with flowers...” Kara couldn’t help the erupting smile remembering the floral tidal wave.</p><p>“Really?” Lena drew her eyebrows together, but couldn’t hold the expression for long before breaking into one herself.</p><p>“Yeah! You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Lena’s soft, steady gaze was so lovely Kara could’ve stayed there a moment or two longer. “Supergirl told me it was you who sent her. I don't know how to thank you.”</p><p>“That's what friends are for.”</p><p>Lena just shook her head in obvious bewilderment. “Yeah, I've… never had friends like you before. Come to think of it I've never had family like you.” Kara had noted each and every interaction with Lena, and the fact that she brought up her pain of her family’s doing more often than not clawed at Kara’s heart. This woman was so hurt, and why? She was one of the last people on earth deserving of any such pain. She was so broken, but she’d patched herself up so well you would never be able to tell. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that."</p><p>“Well now you have someone that will stand up for you, always.”</p><p>Lena’s soft ensuing smile melted Kara, making it worth every wall she was thrown into and punch she’d taken. “Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but, Kara Danvers, you, are my hero.” The slight eyebrow raise and the whispered final words were almost too much for Kara’s poor heart. She demanded the warmth she felt threatening her neck it back the fuck off. </p><p>Unable to meet Lena’s eyes, Kara fiddled in her lap. “You can’t do that.”</p><p>“What—what can’t I do?” Caught off guard, Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“You can’t look at me like that and say things like that and expect me to not feel the urge to push you against a wall.”</p><p>It was Lena’s turn to be a stuttering mess as she stumbled over words which wouldn’t form. What happened to Kara? Shy, stuttering, innocent Kara? Lena suddenly felt the need to shift in her seat to alleviate some or other nether pressure. Whatever it was that had come over Kara, Lena was not one to pass up an opportunity of a lifetime. She lit a smirk on her face like a cigarette after sex and looked at Kara like she had moments ago. “Like what, like this?” </p><p>Kara visibly shuddered. Lena's voice was a low husk and it was evidently affecting Kara in every way. She swallowed thickly and with a slight nod followed Lena with her gaze as she leaned closer, propping an arm between them. It wasn’t her fault, not really, Lena was wearing a sinfully tight leather top that cut so wide and there was no way that wasn't a pushup underneath. Her gaze dipped. And with it, did Lena’s voice even more, “Kara? See something you like?” Her blue darted desperately back up to Lena’s but found in her lovely green eyes instead an ever darkening forest. </p><p>There was that shiteating smirk. She couldn’t fucking stand the arrogance of it—not because she didn’t like it, no, in fact quite the opposite. It turned Kara all the fucking way on and this was her <em> friend. </em> Her <em> friend </em> who was the most beautiful woman probably ever, who had a smile able to shine past any storm, who looked way too fucking good in her CEO business attire that <em> had </em> to be so tight? Her <em> friend </em>that bit her lip way too often and wore blood red pantsuits with a glass of wine in hand to match. Kara wasn’t to blame at all, she was sure of it. How could she even be sure Lena was into women at all? Actually strike that, she was blatantly flirting right now and no one wore a suit like Lena Luthor wore a suit unless they were lesbian as all shit.</p><p>Lena was moving again, leaning closer still until she had lifted off her seat coming ever closer to Kara. "Lee," she whimpered softly. Lena, in her tight black leather pants to match her top, Lena in her ridiculously high stillettos, <em> Lena </em>with the most fucking seductive air Kara had ever witnessed, swung her knee over Kara's lap and settled herself to straddle pastel-purple pencil skirt-clad thighs of steel. At her height, and her proximity, Lena's voluptuous chest was far too easy to catch her eyes on and Kara tried with everything in her to not seem desperate or a pervert, but fuck. Really, Lena? She slowly brought her hands to clutch at Lena's thighs, making indentations in the second skin. She finally worked up the courage to lift her chin to find a molten gaze heavy on her from above. Lena licked her cherry lip to bite it as she lifted her hands and slowly removed the pins from Kara's half-up hairstyle. Her locks fell around her face in waves and she knew what was coming next and almost panicked. As Lena went for her glasses Kara said, "I wanna see you perfectly, you're too beautiful to be fuzzy along the edges. Please?" </p><p>"Okay," Lena whispered and tucked a strand of gold behind Kara's ear. Her fingers found themselves resting on Kara's neck and she brushed at her pulse with her thumbs ever so lightly. Eyelids fluttering Kara's wretched gaze betrayed her again, lapping up the fine elegance of collarbones made prominent by the stiff gold necklace resting upon them. With her heavy breathing, Lena's chest heaved, her full breasts rising and falling and filling Kara's every sense with imagining how fucking soft they must be. And finally she lost all rational thought. She bent her neck forward and ever so gently placed a kiss below Lena's collarbone, causing the raven godess's breath to hitch. Lena tilted her head back and Kara placed a kiss where her shoulder met her neck and felt her racing heart under her lips. She placed a kiss to Lena's throat, and then to the underside of her jaw. And then she retreated, retracing her steps mirrored on the otherside. Only she went lower, placing a kiss on Lena's left breast and the way it so softly pillowed under that slightest pressure made Kara squirm. Lena's fingers were tight on her shoulders and absolutely unable to cease the impulsive muscles, Kara's tongue flicked out to swipe where she had just kissed. And finally Lena let out a growling moan deep from her chest. "<em> Kara. </em> " She returned her lips, parted them, and sucked. Lena's hands thrust into Kara's hair and clung for dear life. Kara Danvers fucking <em> sucked </em> a hickey to her best friend's incredible breasts on display before even kissing her. What the <em> fuck </em>was wrong with her. But Lena was intoxicating, and one loses one's inhibitions and rational thought under intoxication. Right? She wouldn't know, alien physiology and all. With a final nip and another kiss, Lena lost all patience and with a hand on her jaw brought Kara's head up and crashed their lips together. </p><p>Kara whined, her hand involuntarily moving to grip Lena's hips, suddenly wanting this woman all for herself <em> forever. </em> Lena's lips were so soft—it was repetitive but she was just so fucking soft! Her tongue hot as all hell as it languidly, sensually danced against her own. This was something she was suddenly addicted to, as much so as any addict to his drug; Lena, on top of her, straddling her, literally <em> claiming </em>Kara's mouth with her own. </p><p>Kara's hands ran up Lena's spine, before descending over the curve of of her ass to grip it in both hands, squeezing and coaxing filthy sounds from Lena that had Kara quivering and disintegrating beneath her. She kept massaging, desperate almost, to just <em> feel </em> Lena. Lena had to rip away to take a few breathy, vocal gulps of air, but didn't waste long before attaching their lips again. She was getting touchy, her hands sliding over Kara's shoulder, up behind her neck, before smoothing over her chest and finding her breasts to cup and squeezing. Kara's nipples were rock hard, straining through her bra she was sure Lena's palms were witness to her desperation. </p><p>Kara had enough, and she slid her hands under the waistband of the pants, somehow managing to squeeze back to where they'd just been. Lena was panting now and as Kara continued her ministrations, her finger slipped a little too far and dipped into a pool of molten wetness. She didn't think Lena could make a sound more provocative than those she had already but she'd been dead wrong. "<em> Fuck this." </em> Lena shoved off Kara, fumbling with the belt at her abdomen, she ripped her shirt off as Kara did the same and started on her pants, cursing with more colour than an art museum when she had to peel them off patiently like a second skin. Kara knew Lena was questioning <em> why </em> she ever wore such clothes but <em> damn, </em> she hoped she knew it  was worth it. Finally, they were kicked aside with the shoes and she glanced to Kara in a hurried question. She nodded jerkily and Lena removed the black lace thong only for Kara to take it from her and tuck it beside her. Again, what the <em> fuck was wrong with her. </em> Lena smirked like a motherfucking queen and opened her legs again to straddle Kara. "My my, Miss Danvers. Who would've guessed what a dirty little lesbian you are." </p><p>Kara's mind was at war whether her heightened senses were suddenly a blessing or a curse. The smell of Lena's arousal was drowning her. She pulled Lena's ponytail out, entangled her fingers in raven Irish locks and kissed her with every ounce of passion her body could possibly muster. With the other hand, she undid Lena's bra and yeeted it with glee. Their actions were beyond bloody feverish and Kara groped at her delicious breasts, before capturing a rosebud in her lips and tugging with her teeth. "<em> Kara. Please." </em>She could feel Lena's thighs quivering. She finally curled her arm down and with not an ounce of warning, thrust two fingers as deep as she possibly could into Lena's tight, scalding centre. Her best friend cried out, bucking, and Kara pumped into her with reckless abandon, drawing tight hard circles on her clit. Lena's back arched so much Kara lifted a hand to support Lena at the best of her skull, using it also to shove Lena down on her opposing fingers. </p><p>Kara hoped Lena's office was soundproof as she shattered into an orgasm. Kara worked her through it, steadily bringing her down, placing kisses all over her shoulders. Finay Lena collapsed onto her, her head hanging on Kara's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> What. The. Fuck." </em> Kara only chuckled at Lena's breathless submission. "No, Kara, what the <em> actual fuck!"  </em></p><p><em>"</em>Was that okay? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Was that <em> okay!? </em> That was the most mind-motherfucking- <em> shattering </em>orgasm I've ever had." Lena was at a lost for words, her jaw moving soundlessly. "How?" Kara could only grin and caught Lena's lips with her own to just press together, parting after a long breath. "Yeah, definitely never had a friend like you. I'm gonna need the whole fucking world's flower supply, how the fuck am I going to do that?"</p><p>Kara threw her head back and laughed, encircling her arms around Lena and hugging her tightly, her cheek pressed into Lena's neck. "You don't have to do that. Just never stop smiling at me and in general. That's all I want out of life." Lena's head rested on Kara's and she could only laugh with her. </p><p>Lena didn't think there would ever be a more worthwhile investment of her career than those bloody flowers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading gays, hope you enjoyed! Its 5am, I stayed up for way too long figuring out these gifs so pleeeease give it some love.<br/>if y'all wanna request a scene hit me the fuck up and I will write it until then,</p><p>cheers bitches!</p><p>(also yes I said yeeted this is my fanfic fuck you)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>